Love Me
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Obi-Wan and Satine are in love. Full summary inside.
1. The Departure

**Hey again. I know I said I would work on the Secret Life series, but I think I'm going to take a little time away from the Anisoka, more or less. This story is mostly about Obi-Wan and Satine. There is a little bit of Anisoka in here, but not as the main couple. Hope you like my Obitine.**

**Summary: Obi-Wan loves Satine, but she doesn't know. Satine loves Obi-Wan, but he doesn't know. They want to tell each other that they love each other, but they don't know how. They each go to Anakin & Ahsoka for help seeing that their relationship is going so well. It starts off when Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka are escorting Satine back to Mandalore. What's going to happen in the next five days? Read to find out.**

**Obi-Wan's POV**

Anakin, Ahsoka, and I are waiting on the platform for Duchess Satine. She is to return to Mandalore. It will be a long week. It will be even longer because of Anakin and Ahsoka. They are always all over each other. I'll never understand their young love. Even right now Anakin is whispering things into her ear, making her giggle.

"Could you two at least act professional. We're suppose to be protecting the duchess."

"Relax, my old master. The Duchess isn't here yet, so we have a little time to fool around."

"You'll have the next five days to fool around, starting when we take off, not now."

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what might I ask?"

"That I'm with the most beautiful woman in the galaxy." He kissed her montral, causing it to twitch and her to giggle again.

"Right. Don't get me wrong. Ahsoka is very beautiful, but she's not the most beautiful in the galaxy."

"Oh, that's right. You're in love with the duchess, so you think she's the most beautiful. Admit it, you have feelings for her."

"I do not."

"Actually, Master Kenobi, I've noticed that you act different when it comes to the duchess. I feel your emotions shift in the Force. Even now just mentioning her. You're heart rate's increased, you're uneasy, being a little over protective even though she's not here. Face the facts, you're in love."

"She's right, Master. You love the duchess."

"We are just old friends. I care for her. I'm not in love with her."

"Whatever you say, Master." A ship flew over us.

"She's here." The ship landed and Satine stepped out. She wore her usual blue, green, and purple dress with the earrings I made her back when I was a Padawan. She's worn them everyday since. She looked absolutly beautiful. She approached us.

"Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, it is great to see you again. And you too, young Ahsoka."

"We will be your escorts back to Mandalore."

"I look forward to your company." She boarded the ship. Anakin came up to me.

"Hope you'll be able to handle yourself around her. Love can make you do crazy things."

"I should say the same to you around her." Ahsoka walked past us onto the ship.

"Well, like I said, love makes you do crazy things." He got on the ship.

"This will be the longest week ever." I boarded the ship and went straight to the bridge where Anakin and Ahsoka were already waiting.

"Sir, we are ready to depart."

"Proceed." We took off. The captain put in the coordinates and we blasted into hyperspace.

**Short, I know, but it's just to get things started. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Day 1: I Love Her

**Obi-Wan's POV**

After we took off, Anakin and Ahsoka went elsewhere. I don't know where, but I don't really care for what they're doing there. I went to go check on Satine to make sure she was settling in well. I approached her door and knocked. I waited a few moments.

"Come in." I opened to the door to see her at her desk. "May I help you, Master Kenobi?"

"I just came to check on you. Making sure you've settled in."

"Well, you should know that I am doing quite well. How are those love birds Anakin and Ahsoka?"

"Still acting like love birds. It's rather annoying if you ask me."

"I think it's sweet. The way they are around each other and they don't care who sees them."

"They really don't."

"It's just love, Obi. It will make you do crazy things."

"So I've heard."

"What do you have against love, Obi?"

"I told you not to call me that. And I don't have anything against love. I just have a problem with the way they don't care what they do with each other while others are around."

"It just goes to show you that some men will show the love they have for a woman no matter what others think." She was getting at something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"I'm going to go find them. Force knows what they're doing." I turned and left before she could respond. I didn't actually bother looking for Anakin and Ahsoka. I didn't want to see them something. I decided to go to the briefing room to go through some old files. I had nothing better to do. When I walked in, I saw them making out.

"You two couldn't have done this in your quarters." They stopped and looked at me. Ahsoka just giggled.

"We could've, but she's just so tempting. Couldn't help myself."

"You should start restraining yourself before I barf."

"No one says you have to stick around, Master Kenobi. You decide to stay." Sadly, this was true. For some reason, I did stick around them when they were together. On the outside I was disgusted by them, but on the inside it reminded me of how much I actually loved Satine. I didn't want to admit it, but I was in love with her.

"Ahsoka, could you excuse us? I need to speak with Anakin alone." She looked up at him.

"It's okay. Why don't you..." He whispered the rest in her ear. I didn't know what he said to her, but, as always, it made her giggle and blush. They kissed again and she walked past me to leave.

"You two are crazy."

"I would say crazy in love."

"Whatever."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Satine." He chuckled.

"What's going on with your love?"

"Anakin, this is serious. I admit, I do have feelings for her, but I don't know if she feels the same about me."

"Can't you tell through the Force?"

"She's sending mixed signals. It's not completely clear."

"Do you want her know how you feel about her?"

"Of course I do, but I don't know how to go about it."

"You shouldn't be too anxious about it. It's not that difficult."

"Well, what did you do when you told Ahsoka how you felt?"

"I just told her. I got tired of beating around the bush and just told her."

"So, you just randomly told her that you loved her?"

"I waited until the time and setting was right."

"How do you know when the time is right?"

"You just know, Master. You should tell her, but don't make yourself uncomfortable. Spend some time with her. Talk, reconnect and when you feel confident enough, tell her how you feel."

"What if she doesn't feel the same? Then things will just be even more akward."

"If she doesn't feel the same, then things will just go back to normal eventually."

"Really?"

"I've been there before, Master. Things went back to normal after a while."

"With who? The only one I've known of was Ahsoka."

"When I was younger, I had a little crush on Padme. I told her that I had feelings for her and she didn't feel the same about me. Since we weren't really around each other, things just went back to normal."

"Were you ever the same?"

"I forgot about her over time. She didn't linger on me like Ahsoka does."

"Why did you never tell me about Padme?"

"This was before we were allowed to be in relationships. Plus, it didn't matter."

"I hope you're right."

"Hey, you know what they say: when one door closes, another one opens. Meaning, if she doesn't feel the same, someone else will come along who is meant to be with you. That's how it was for me when I met Ahsoka. I knew I was meant to be with her for the rest of my life."

"Well, thank you. You actually helped me."

"When it comes to things like this, I'll always be happy to help you out. Plus, I think it's fun I have to help my old master with something."

"Shut up." We both chuckled. I went to my quarters to rest for a while.

**The next chapter will be from Satine's POV. How am I doing for my first Obitine? R&R**


	3. I Love Him

**Satine's POV**

Obi-Wan just left my room. I can not believe he didn't understand what I was trying to say. Why do I love this man so much? Why does he make me so crazy? I need some air. I left my quarters to wander around for a bit. I bumped into Ahsoka on the way.

"Duchess Satine, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ahsoka. Where's Anakin? I don't remember the last time I've seen you without him." She giggled.

"He's in the briefing room. Master Kenobi needed to talk to him in private. About what, I don't know."

"Well, no one really knows what men talk about nowadays. Are you doing anything right now?"

"I was heading back to my quarters to wait for Anakin. Did you need something?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you about something rather personal. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. What is it?"

"I think it's best if we go back to my quarters." We walked back to my room in silence. When we arrived, we walked in and I closed and locked the door.

"What did you need to talk about?" I sat on my bed and she sat next to me.

"It's about Obi-Wan. I'm confused about him."

"What do you mean?"

"I have feelings for him, but I don't think he returns them."

"What would make you think that?"

"Every time I talk to him, I send him signs that I'm interested in him, but he pushes me away. I don't think he hates me."

"He does not hate you, Satine. Master Kenobi doesn't hate anyone. Have you ever thought that he pushes you away because he doesn't want to hurt you?"

"Hurt me? How could he hurt me?"

"I don't know. Anakin did the same thing for a while. He said that he was protecting me by not being with me. I never understood what he was protecting me from, but it got to a point where he was hurting me by not being with me. He knew when it got to this point and he told me how he felt. How he really felt. And now here we are."

"How long did it take him to admit his feelings for you?"

"For him to actually say it, took about a year. He was beating around the bush for a long time."

"A year?"

"Hey, it won't take him that long to say something to you. Master Kenobi isn't Anakin. I know that he has feelings for you. I can feel his emotions changes when he's around you or when someone just says your name. He gets excited when it comes to you."

"Really?" She nodded. "So, should I wait for him to say something?"

"You don't have to. If you feel that he's quiet for too long, you can say something to him. Tell him how you feel if he doesn't."

"You're a smart girl, Ahsoka. You seem to know a lot."

"So I've been told."

"By Anakin?"

"And others, but mostly Anakin." We both giggled.

"Speaking of, you should probably go. He may be in your quarters waiting for you."

"You're probably right. Are you okay for now."

"I'll be fine. I think I'll take a nap for a while."

"Okay, well if you need me, you know where to find me. Just knock before you enter. Master Kenobi tends to just walk in when Anakin and I are... together."

"I see. Well, run along. If I need you, I'll come find you."

"Alright, duchess." She got up and left. She really helped me. I never thought a girl her age would be able to help me with a situation like this. Oh well. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

**Ahsoka's POV**

After I left the duchess's room, I started thinking about her and Obi-Wan. If they get together, everything will be great. And maybe he'll stop complaining so much about Anakin and I. I approached my quarters and went in to find Anakin laying on the bed.

"Hey, beautiful. Where were you?" I climbed on top of him.

"With the duchess." I kissed him. "She needed to talk."

"About?"

"That's on a need to know basis."

"Yes, and I need to know."

"No you don't. You just want to know if we were talking about you."

"Well, were you?"

"Maybe a little, but it's not all about you. Most of it was about Master Kenobi."

"Really? Because Obi-Wan needed to talk about the duchess. He finally admitted that he loved her."

"Yeah. And she loves him, but she doesn't think he feels the same. She says he keeps pushing her away."

"That's Obi-Wan. He pushes away people to keep from having an attachment to them."

"But attachment isn't against the code anymore. He doesn't have to keep doing it."

"I guess he's just use to doing it."

"Well, he needs to stop that or he'll drive her away."

"I just got an idea."

"Oh, gosh."

"Hear me out, please."

"Fine. What's your idea?"

"How about for the next week, we try to get those two to get together. If they do, they'll clear the air and the awkward can cease between them." That was actually a good idea.

"I have to admit, that wasn't as extreme as I thought it would be."

"Not all of my ideas are extreme."

"No, just most of them."

"Very cute." He flipped us over, causing me to laugh. "Now you're about to eat those words."

"Bring it on, Skyguy." He kissed me and we started making love.

**Hahaha. Anakin and Ahsoka are going to play matchmaker. R&R**


	4. Still Confused

**Another update. I know that you have been waiting for me to update Surprises. I will as soon as I can. It could help if you guys would vote on my poll. I don't have enough votes to make it a fair result. Only five people have voted. I need more votes. Here's more of Love Me.**

**Obi-Wan's POV**

I tried to get some rest. I couldn't sleep from Anakin and Ahsoka's loudness. I was hoping it would stop soon, but it seemed to just get louder and louder. Fed up with their noise, I got up and went wandering around the ship. I decided to go check the security tapes to check on Satine. When I arrived, there were two clones already monitoring the cameras.

"General, everything is in order and the duchess is fine."

"Good. Why don't you two take a break? I'll watch over things in here."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes. Go, take a break. You deserve it."

"Thank you, General." They got up and left. I sat in one of the chairs and spotted Anakin and Ahsoka's room. I imidiately pulled up Satine's room. She was asleep on her bed. She looked so peaceful. Even when she was sleep, she was still so beautiful. How am I going to tell her how I feel? She intimidates me so. I get weak whenever I'm around her. I can barely control myself. My life was easier without her, yet I can't live without her. She completes me in ways I can't explain and ways she'll never understand. She's just so perfect in everyway. Her beautiful, long, blonde hair brings out her sparkling blue eyes. Her light pink blush compliments her cheek bones perfectly. She doesn't understand what she does to me. How can I tell her? Maybe I could talk to Anakin again. Maybe he'll have a thought on this. I still can't believe I need _HIS_ help with this.

"I heard my name." I jumped when I heard Anakin's voice. I turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"I thought you were with Ahsoka."

"And I thought you were resting."

"I tried to, but you and Ahsoka kept me up."

"Sorry."

"Where is Ahsoka, anyway?"

"She's asleep. Still tired and out of energy."

"Okay, okay. I get the point."

"So, I heard my name in your mind. What's going on?"

"I'm still not sure about Satine. I don't believe I can tell her how I really feel."

"I told you just to wait until you're comfortable to tell her. It doesn't have to be anytime soon. What's the problem?"

"She confuses me. She drives me crazy. Like you and Ahsoka do, but in a good way." He chuckled.

"Master, how do you feel about the duchess? What attracts you to her?"

"I love everyone about her. Her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her lively personality. She drives me insane."

"Then tell her that when the time is right."

"I can't just tell her that."

"And why not? I tell Ahsoka everything I love about her all the time. I told her these things when I first told her how I feel. Women love when you're completely honest about their feelings. They love to know what you love about them. Telling them you lvoe them isn't always enough. You have to let them know why."

"Are women always so complicated?"

"They're only complicated for you because you don't know how to talk to them."

"And you do?"

"Hey, I have Ahsoka. I am quite the lady's man."

"You are always so smug."

"Ahsoka tells me that all the time. It's something I've gotten use to being told. Just tell Satine everything. Tell her how she makes you feel, what you find amazing about her, how beautiful you find her, everything."

"You really think that'll work?"

"I know it will. It's late. Get some rest. Tomorrow, I want you and the duchess to spend the day together. There may not be much to do, but I want you to make the best out of it."

"What do you suggest?"

"I'll take care of that for you."

"Anakin..."

"Don't worry. Ahsoka will help me set things up. You have nothing to worry about. I'll see you in the morning." He got up and left before I could get another word in. There was no point in through with the arguement. I noticed that it was getting late. I just hope I will be able to sleep. If Ahsoka stays asleep, there won't be any noise coming from their room. The clones on the night shift came in and took over. I returned the screens back to normal & went back to my quarters. When I got there, it was quiet. I was able to lay down and sleep.

**Obi still confused about his love. Will he ever be able to tell Satine how he feels? Find out when we come back. VOTE ON MY POLL please. I won't undate until more people vote. R&R. reviews help with updates as well.**


	5. Day 2: A Pleasant Surprise

**Hi, hi. Sorry for the delay on the update. Please don't be mad at me. I wanted to finish Families first. enjoy.**

**Satine' s POV**

The next day, I woke up from a pleasant dream about Obi-Wan and I. He finally told me he loves me. I want this to come true. I got up, took a shower, put on a fresh dress, and went out. I wanted to tell Ahsoka about it. I bumped into Obi-Wan.

"Duchess, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I'm allowed out of my room, aren't I?"

"Yes, but not without a guard. It isn't safe for you to wander around unsupervised."

"We are in hyperspace, Master Jedi."

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Then purhaps you can walk with me. I'm just going to see Ahsoka. I need to speak with her."

"I wouldn't expect her to be available at the moment. She and Anakin are almost inseparable these days."

"I spoke with her last night."

"And I spoke to Anakin. After that, he went back to Ahsoka."

"They don't like being away from each other. That's how it is when you're in love."

"But their way of love is ridiculous. They barely have a moment for anyone else besides each other. The most serious they are now is when they're on a mission."

"At least they know how the other feels about them."

"Satine, what are you trying to say? You've been like this since yesterday."

"All I'm saying is that if you love someone, you should tell them or you'll lose them." Before Obi-Wan could responded, Anakin and Ahsoka were headed our way. They didn't look as happy as they did yesterday. Anakin looked worried and Ahsoka looked a little pale. Apparently, Obi-Wan noticed it too.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, is everything alright. You both seem down."

"Ahsoka's not feeling well. I'm taking her to the med bay."

"Do you mind if I take her off your hands for you?"

"I'm not sure that's..."

"Anakin, it's okay. I'll go with her. If anything's wrong, I'll tell you."

"Alright." He kissed her forehead and she walked over to me. I put my arm around her shoulder and walked her to the med bay.

**Med Bay**

Ahsoka laid on the bed in the med bay looking sickly. I stayed by her side. The medical droid came in.

"Hello, ma'am. What seems to be the problem?"

"When I woke up this morning, I had a headache and felt naseous. I threw up twice and could barely get out of bed."

"I see. I will need to take a blood sample."

"Okay." She held out her arm and he took the sample.

"I will be back with your results in a few minutes." He left. I sat there in silence. I didn't think now owuld be the best time to tell her about my dream. She was sick right now.

"You seem distracted, Duchess. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm more worried about you at the moment."

"But I sense there something else. What's going on?"

"Well, last night I had a dream."

"About what?"

"Obi-Wan told me that he loved me. We were happy because we were together. There were no more secrets to be kept between us. Everyting was great."

"Then why are you so down about it?"

"Because I woke up."

"I see. Well, dreams can come true. You just have to believe that they will and want it enough. Sometimes, dreams are premonitions."

"But I'm not a Jedi."

"You don't have to be a Jedi to have premonitions. You don't even have to be Force sensitive. It's a gift."

"But how do I know if it's a premonition or just a dream?"

"You'll know depending on if it happens or not." The droid came back.

"Well, Ms. Tano, it turns out that you are completely healthy and so is the baby."

"Baby?"

"Yes. You are five weeks pregnant."

"Wow. Thank you."

"You are welcome. I recommend that you try to get some rest and try not to do too much. You are welcome to stay here until your symptoms wear off." The droid left.

"Oh my Force. I'm pregnant."

"Is that good?"

"Are you kidding? This is great. Anakin and I are having a baby. It's wonderful. We always talked about raising a family."

"This early into your relationship?"

"We didn't plan on starting this soon. It was just something to think about for our future together."

"Well, I hope Anakin is as happy as you are."

"Let's go tell him and Obi-Wan. If we're lucky, he'll probably go crazy and switch into the 'You two are so reckless' stage." She hoped off the bed, obviously feeling better. We found them in the briefing room talking. Ahsoka jumped on Anakin hugging him.

"Hey. What did the medical droid say?"

"Great news. Ani, I'm pregnant."

"Really?" She nodded. He picked her up and spun her around. "That's great, Ahsoka."

"Wait a moment. Pregnant? Ahsoka, you're eighteen. What are you going to do with a child?"

"Anakin and I are going to raise it. Duh."

"You two are so reckless." I couldn't help but giggle when he said that. Ahsoka was right. He looked at me. "And what is it you find funny?"

"Oh, nothing."

**Yay. Ahsoka's pregnant. This is a happy occasion for her and Anakin. What does this have to do with Obi-Wan and Satine, you ask? You'll see. Just think of this as foreshadowing. R&R**


	6. Dreams

**Another update. Yay. Here's for you fans of me and Obitines. Enjoys.**

**Obi-Wan's POV**

Unbelievable. Ahsoka is pregnant. This is just too reckless, even for them. And Satine was happy about this. Does she have any idea what changes Ahsoka and Anakin will have to go through to be Jedi and parents? Do they even know? I'm in my quarters thinking about this. They seemed happy. Maybe this baby won't be as bad as I think. I don't know. I've never been in this kind of situation before. There's a knock at my door. Ahsoka came in.

"Hey, Master Kenobi. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Ahsoka. Why do you ask?"

"Because you left without saying anything when you found out I was pregnant."

"Don't remind me."

"You don't like the fact that I'm pregnant?"

"It's not that, Ahsoka. It's just that this is a big deal for you and Anakin. How will you two be able to take care of it and still be Jedi?"

"We'll figure it out. We're not worried about it right now. It's still early."

"That's beside the point. You should figure out what you're going to do now. The next thing you know, you'll have a three year old daugther wandering around causing all kinds of mischeif while you and Anakin are meeting with the Council."

"Okay, someone's paranoid. Don't worry about us, Master. Anakin and I will get through this together. I got to go. I'll see you later." She turned to leave.

"Ahsoka, wait." She stopped and turned back. "Sit down. I need to speak with you about a personal matter."

"What is it?" She sat next to me.

"It's about..."

"The duchess?"

"How did you know?"

"Because, I can sense your anxiety. You're nervous and you're never nervous unless it has something to do with her. I know you have feelings for her and you don't know how to tell her. Just tell her how you feel. I know Anakin's told you this a thousand times before. Have the right setting and tell her how you truly and deeply feel about her."

"You two make it sound easy."

"Well, it's not difficult. You're just making it hard for yourself. You want her to know how you feel, but you don't know how to tell her. Patience is the answer to your problem. The time to tell her will present itself."

"If you say so. I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." Smug, just like Anakin. "I'll see you later."

"Alright." She got up and skipped out. Maybe she was right. I'm rushing into this. If I wait for the right time, it'll be better. But what if it's too late by then? She might change her mind. Or what if she doesn't love me at all? Maybe I should just forget about her. This isn't working for me. Ahsoka came back in and slapped me in the back of my head. "Ow. What was that for?"

"For getting on my nerves."

"What are you talking about?"

"What did I just tell you about waiting? Do not just forget about her completely. Her feelings aren't going to change about you. Just be patient."

"Okay." I rubbed my head. "That really hurt, Ahsoka."

"That's what you get. Now stop thinking negatively. It's giving me a headache and that's not healthy for my baby."

"It's not my fault you're nosy."

"I'm not nosy. You're thoughts are louder than you think. You need to learn to control that or your thought will start coming out of your mouth." She left again. I'll just not think at all. I don't want to risk getting hit in the head again. I laid down and closed my eyes.

_"Satine, there's something I want to tell you."_

_"What is it, Obi?"_

_"I love you. I've loved from the moment I met you all those years ago. You mean everything to me. I can't live without you in my life."_

_"Oh, Obi. I feel the same way. I was afraid you weren't interested in me."_

_"That's ridiculous. You're all I think about. Every time I'm away from you, all I think about is seeing you again at the end of the day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."_

_"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss._

**Satine's POV**

Ahsoka's pregnant. This is great. They're going to start a family together. I wish that was Obi and me. He'll never want to start a family with me. He probably doesn't want to be with me. I'm pacing back and forth in my room. I can't shake these thoughts from my mind. There was a knock. Anakin came in.

"Hello, Anakin."

"Hello, Duchess. I just came to check on you."

"I'm fine. How's Ahsoka?"

"She's great. She went back to our quarters to get some rest. She's still having some morning sickness."

"I wish her the best."

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem distracted. Something on your mind?"

"Just the question that has haunted my mind for years: Does Obi-Wan like me?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"The man's in love with you. He's crazy about you."

"He is?"

"I can read my master like a holobook. He loves you."

"Then why does he not show his feelings?"

"Because he's afraid of being rejected by you. He doesn't know how strong your feelings are for him. I think you should tell him."

"I'm not sure I can do that. I can barely be around him now. He drives me crazy."

"He drives us all crazy."

"This is serious, Anakin."

"I know. I'm sorry. Look, if you want him to know how you feel, make it obvious to him."

"I'm not sure how much more obvious I can be. It's like a game of Love Russian Roulette. I show him I'm ready, but he just shoots blanks. It just isn't real. He needs to say something."

"I'm sure he'll say something to you soon. This is killing him just as much as it is killing you. I need to go check on Ahsoka. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. I'm just going to take a short nap."

"Okay." He left. I laid in my bed & closed my eyes.

_"Obi, do you love me?"_

_"What kind of question is that? Of course I do. What would make you think I don't?"_

_"It's just this game we seem to be playing."_

_"Love Russian Roulette? Eventually, a real bullet comes from the gun."_

_"This has just gone on for so long."_

_"And now, it ends." He lifted my chin and brought his lips to mine._

**Do you think they'll ever tell each other how they feel? Do you think Anakin and Ahsoka's 'plan' is going to work? What's up with Ahsoka hitting Obi-Wan? R&R. Vote for Best Romance on my poll.**


	7. A Perfect Dinner

**Obi-Wan's POV**

I just recently woke up from the most pleasant dream. About Satine and me. It was simply perfect. I went to the refresher and when I came back, there was a note on my bed. It was from Ahsoka.

_Dear Master Kenobi,_

_I'm sorry for hitting you in the head earlier. It was just my hormones getting ahead of me. You may not think it's a big deal, but I do. I want to make it up to you. Come to the mess hall in an hour._

_Ahsoka_

Ahsoka must feel really bad about that. It really wasn't a big deal. It's not like she tried to kill me or anything. I wonder what she plans on doing. I guess I'll find out in an hour.

**Satine's POV**

Another perfect dream about Obi-Wan. Part of me is tired of these dreams because I want them to come true, but another part of me is happy to have them because they help me sleep pleasantly. I went to the refresher to freshen up and when I came back, there was a note on my desk. It was from Anakin.

_Duchess Satine,_

_I know you still have mixed emotions about Obi-Wan's feelings for you. I have the perfect way to show you how he really feels. Meet me in the mess hall in an hour._

_Anakin_

This is percular. I wonder what he has in mind. I guess only time will tell.

**An Hour Later**

**Obi-Wan's POV**

It's been an hour. Time to go meet Ahsoka in the mess hall. I left my quarters and headed there. I bumped into Satine on the way.

"Hello, Obi."

"Hello, Satine. Where are you heading?"

"I'm suppose to be meeting Anakin in the mess hall. What about you?"

"I'm suppose to be meeting Ahsoka in the mess hall."

"Interesting."

"I'm sensing a trap here."

"I'm sensing denial here. Maybe it's just a coindence."

"I doubt it. This is Anakin and Ahsoka we're talking about."

"Maybe they didn't know about each other's plans." We walked into the mess hall. The lights were dimmed down and all the tables were pushed aside. There was a small one in the middle that was set with a white table cloth, a lit candle, a vase with a single red rose, and two chairs. I knew those two were up to something. Anakin and Ahsoka came from different sides of the mess hall.

"Hello, you two."

"Anakin, Ahsoka, what are you up to?"

"Nothing. We just want you two to spend some time together. As long term friends."

"But was all this necessary?"

"It was Ahsoka's idea. I think it's fine. It's just a simple dinner between friends."

"Come on, guys. We worked really hard on this."

"It looks really nice, Obi. We can at least enjoy this dinner." Aw, what the heck.

"Alright." Anakin and Ahsoka smiled at each other. They pulled out our chairs and went sat down.

"This is very classy. Where did you two get all of this?" They looked at each other. Anakin answered.

"That's not important."

"It's only important that you two enjoy it and reconnect with each other." Anakin picked up the glass of champagne and poured it into our glasses. "We'll be right back with your dinner."

They went into the back.

"They went through this trouble to get us together."

"I think it was sweet. They're only being nice."

"I agree. I'm not completely against this. It is nice to spend some time alone with you."

"It's also nice to spend time with you." I will have to thank Anakin and Ahsoka for this later. They came back holding plates that were covered. I wonder what they plan on serving us.

"Tonight's special is roasted nuna with breadsticks and salad. Enjoy." They placed the food before us and went in the back.

"This looks appetizing. I wonder who cooked."

"Most likey Ahsoka. She's an excellent cook."

"Is she?"

"Oh, yes. She's also a great baker. She made me a cake for my birthday last year."

"Well, I hope it's as good as it looks." We both took a bite of our food. "This is delicious."

"Didn't I tell you she was a great cook?"

"Yes and you were right. I will have to complement her later." We were quiet for a moment. Neither of us said anything. "So, Obi, how have you been as a Jedi?"

"I've been fine. Annoyed by Anakin and Ahsoka, but I've been fine."

"You know they're still in here."

"Yes, I do. I can sense them. They know how I feel about them."

"And they're okay with it?"

"They like to have me annoyed. They find it amusing."

"They've known you for a while. They know what makes you tick and annoy you to see your reaction. They're just testing you, Obi."

"Yes, but they do it too often."

"Don't worry. As they get older, they'll grow more mature and eventually stop teasing you."

"Ahsoka, I'm sure of. Anakin, I'm afraid he'll never mature."

"I'm sure he will in time."

"I really hope so. So, how about you? How are you doing?"

"Being a duchess isn't exactly a walk in the park, but I get by. Death Watch hasn't been much of a dilemma latey, so I've been safer."

"That's good to hear. Knowing you're safe really calms me."

"Does it, now?"

"I like to know that you're safe and secure. I don't want you to get hurt or killed. It's unbearable."

"It's nice to know you care about me so much."

"I like having you around. You're important to me."

"You're important to me too, Obi." Our eyes locked for a moment. This is the first time we've actually connected without words. I felt happy with her. I've always felt happy when it came to her. Why can't I say these thoughts?

"Are you two finished eating?" It was Ahsoka's voice. Our trance broke and we looked to her.

"Oh, yes." She took our plates and went in the back. Anakin came out with two plates with cake on them.

"For desert, chocolate cake, complements of Ahsoka. Enjoy." He went in the back.

"Well, you did say Ahsoka makes good cake."

"That she does." We both bit into our cakes.

"Oh my goss. Ahsoka is a master at cooking." We both laughed. She was so cute. I love this woman. I just can't tell her. Why not? We finished our cakes and left. I walked Satine back to her room. "That was a wonderful dinner. It's nice Anakin and Ahsoka put that together for us."

"It was. We will have to thank them for it. I really enjoyed spending time with you."

"As I with you." We approached her quarters.

"Well, here's your room. Goodnight, Satine."

"Goodnight, Obi." She kissed my cheek and went inside her room. I just stood there, unable to move. She just kissed me. Does she feel this strongly about me? When I was able to move, I went back to my quarters and got ready to go to sleep. I laid in my bed, thinking about tonight. It was simply perfect for me. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**A perfect date. Wasn't that cute? Part one of Anakin's plan is complete. Watch out for part two. R&R.**


	8. Day 3: Perfect

**Obi-Wan's POV**

Last night was amazing. Satine and I spending time together. Anakin and Ahsoka's plan may not be as bad as I thought. I wouldn't mind letting them go through with it. I woke up this morning in a very good mood. Not even Anakin and Ahsoka could ruin it. I got up, got ready, and went to the mess hall. Everything was back where they were suppose to be. Anakin and Ahsoka were already there eating. I got my food and sat with them.

"Good morning, you two."

"Someone's in a good mood this morning."

"I want to thank you both for last night. It was amazing."

"You're welcome. We enjoy seeing you happy. The duchess makes you happy, so we set up a little date for you two to spend some time together. Maybe now things will be a little less akward between you two."

"Maybe. There's no garantee it'll work like that."

"And maybe it's time to find that out." I looked behind me to see the duchess entering the mess hall. She wore a light pink gown with a floral design on it. She had on white studded earrings and a blue necklace. She looked beautiful. She approached our table.

"Good morning all. Anakin, Ahsoka, thank you for last night. It was wonderful."

"You're welcome, Duchess."

"May I have a word with Obi-Wan in private?"

"Of course." They got up and left. Satine sat next to me.

"Good morning, Satine."

"Good morning, Obi. May I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything?"

"Did you really mean what you said last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"About how I was important to you and how I meant a lot. Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did. I would never lie about that. Why do you ask?" She didn't answer. "Satine, are you alright?"

"Come with me to my room." She got up and walked away. I followed her to her room. When we got there, she closed and locked the door.

"Satine, what's this about?"

"Obi, last night after dinner, I did some thinking. Apart of me was saying that I should confront you about this matter, but another told me to be patient about it. It boggled me all night. I finally came to the decision to confront you."

"Confront me about what? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't do anything, which is the problem."

"Satine, I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"Obi, do you remember when we first met? When you were a Padawan and I was a senator?"

"Yes." Like it was yesterday.

"Do you remember how close we were as friends? How involved we were in each others lives and interests?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember the night before you returned to the temple? What we did?"

"Satine, that was a long time ago. We were young."

"But you still remember it."

"Of course I do, but I don't understand how this is relavent to this situation."

"You don't even know what the situation is."

"No, because you won't tell me. What is this about, Satine?" The next thing I knew, Satine's lips were pressed firmly against mine. I was drawn ablank of what to do. I ended up wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Her fingers ran through my hair. My mind went wild and finally it went blank. Every single thought left my brain. We broke apart and looked at each other. Neither one of us said anything. I broke the silence, saying the one thing that I've wanted to tell her for years.

"I love you, Satine." She smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you too, Obi." We kissed again. I felt her hands leave my neck and slide down my chest. She took my hands and started to lead me over to the bed.

**Anakin's POV**

"So, do you think my plan worked?"

"I don't know. Phase two hasn't happened yet." She's so cute. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Ah, Ahsoka. My sweet, sweet, naive Ahsoka. There is no phase two and there never has been a phase two."

"What are you talking about?"

"All of my plans are one phase. All they need is one phase."

"And what if your one phase plan doesn't work?"

"It worked. Trust me."

"You really think a date is going to get them together?"

"Snips, come with me. Let me show you something." We got up and headed for the duchess's room. "Tell me what you hear."

She put her ear to the door and listened.

"I hear... moaning and bed squeaking. Oh my Force, they're doing it." I chuckled again.

"What did I tell you? All of my one phase plans work."

"Just out of curiousity, what was the point of me 'pretending' to be pregnant?"

"Just for the fun of messing with Obi-Wan. Why did you put air quotes around 'pretending'?"

"Because it's not pretend anymore." Oh my Force.

"Do you mean..." She nodded and smiled.

"I'm pregnant, baby." I picked her up and spun her around. I'm going to be a father.

"This is wonderful, Ahsoka. Obi-Wan and Duchess Satine are finally together and we're having a baby."

"From the sounds of them, I think they will be soon." We both laughed and went back to our room. When we got there, Ahsoka laid on the bed. I laid down next to her and put my arm around her. We laid in silence for a while. I thought Ahsoka had fell asleep before she spoke. "Ani?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think... I could be a good mother?"

"I think you'll be the best mother in the galaxy to our child."

"What if I'm not? What if our child hates me?"

"Ahsoka, our baby is not going to hate you. It'll love you as much as I do."

"I just feel like I'm going to do something wrong."

"Hey, you're not doing this alone. I know you're nervous about being a parent. I am too, I feel that we are going to be good parents as long as we love and care for it. We'll do this together."

"Do you really think that?" I kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I do." She snuggled closer to me. After a few minutes, I heard her softly purring. I knew she fell asleep. I hugged her closer and closed my eyes. I eventually fell asleep.

**Aww, sweet. Obi-Wan and Satine are finally together. Everything's great. Or is it? R&R**


	9. From Good to Bad

**Did u like the last chapter? You think everthing's good now, right? Wrong. Here's where the bad stuff comes in to play.**

**Satine's POV**

Obi and I have finally spoken our feelings to each other. I have a feeling everything's going to be alright now. We just made love. Obi is asleep next to me. I traced my finger from his hair to his eyelids, down his cheek, into his beard. I think he should shave it off, but I know he won't agree to it. I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was steady and slow. It matched mine exactly. This was a sure sign of our love. I heard him soflty moan. I looked up and saw his eyes slowly open. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hello, there." I giggled at him.

"Hello to you too." I kissed him and he kissed me back. "I love you."

"I love you too." I rested my head back on his chest. We were quiet. I traced the muscle lines on his chest. I knew he loved me, but how do I know things will change between us. I know Obi-Wan and I have a feeling things won't change.

"Obi?"

"Yes, Satine?"

"What does this mean for us?"

"What do you mean?" I sat up so that I was facing him.

"I mean, will things change? Between us?"

"Of course things will change. I love you and I won't hide that any more."

"You won't?"

"No and I was foolish to do it before." He took my hands in his own. "I promise things will change between us no matter what others say or think. All that's important is that we'll be together as one."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I do." We kissed again.

"We should've did this last night."

"We should've did this years ago."

"We did. Remember?"

"No. I mean we should've confessed our feelings years ago. That night, we didn't."

"Like you said, we were young and naive. There's a lot of things we should've done, but it's not too late to do them." He kissed me again. This led to a second round.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I woke up from my short nap to nausea. I went to the refresher and threw up. I hate morning sickness. It is the worst. Anakin was still asleep. He looked too peaceful. I didn't wake him up. I left and went to the mess hall to try to eat something. I got a small plate of food and sat down at an empty table. I sensed a presence in front of me. I looked up and saw Rex.

"Hey, Rex."

"Hey, kid." He sat down. "So, is it true that you're pregnant? A lot of the guys said they heard that."

"Yeah, I'm pregnant."

"You must be excited."

"Right now, I feel sick. I hate morning sickness."

"It's almost midday."

"Not all morning sickness is in the morning, Rex. They just call it that."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. I've been meaning to look that up."

"So, how's General Skywalker taking it?"

"He's excited too. He's all for having a baby."

"I think you two would make great parents."

"Thanks, Rex."

"You're welcome. Well, I've got to go check sercurity. I'll see you later."

"Alright, Rex." He left. I tried to eat my food, but it just made it worse. I threw away my food and headed back for my room. I sensed something was wrong. I couldn't tell what it was, but something wasn't right. It wasn't with the duchess, but elsewhere on the ship. There was an explosion that shook the ship. I turned around and was met with a firey metal block to my face. Everything went black.

**Anakin's POV**

I heard a loud explosion. Ahsoka was gone. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my lightsaber, and ran out the door. Alarms were blaring and there were clones running back and forth in the halls. I caught Rex.

"Rex, what happened?"

"There was an explosion in the cargo bay. Tore through part of the ship."

"Where's Ahsoka?"

"I last saw her in the mess hall."

"Anakin!" I saw Obi-Wan and the duchess running towards me. "What happened?"

"Someone blew up the cargo bay."

"Where's Ahsoka?"

"I don't know, but we need to find her."

"General! Over here!" We ran over to Rex near a pile of debris. I saw a orange hand under it. Ahsoka! "The debris is too heavy to lift."

"Stand back, Rex." Obi-Wan and I used the Force to lift the debris from Ahsoka. Rex pulled her to the side and we dropped everything. I ran over to them.

"Sir, she's unconscious and she's losing a lot of blood."

"We have to get her to the Med Bay, now!"

***screams like a lady in a horror movie* Oh my Force! Ahsoka's injured and someone blew up the freaking cargo bay. Why the cargo bay? Is she going to be okay? Is the baby going to be okay? Am I ever going to stop asking these questions? R&R.**


	10. From Bad to Worse

**Last chapter was cliffy wasn't it? Here's another update for you.**

**Anakin's POV**

Ahsoka was in a coma. She had three broken ribs, a broken arm, and a fractured leg. Her injuries are fatal and could kill her. If she doesn't wake up from her coma by tomorrow, it means she won't be able to breath on her own and we'll have to cut off her life support. I knew the baby was gone. I didn't need a medical droid to tell me that. Obi-Wan and Satine came in.

"How is she?"

"She's stable, but she might not make it. If she doesn't wake up by tomorrow morning, they'll cut off her life support."

"And the baby?"

"I know it's gone. Ahsoka has broken ribs. The baby couldn't survive that."

"I'm sorry."

"I really hope she wakes up."

"I do too."

"We'll leave you alone. Give you some time." They left. I stayed at Ahsoka's side, holding her hand. I prayed to the Force that she wakes up. I can't lose her. I've lost too many people in my life. First Qui-Gon, then my mother, then Padme. I can't lose Ahsoka. I just can't.

"Ahsoka, I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to make it through this. I love you and I don't want to lose you. You mean so much to me. Please, wake up or give me a sign that you hear me." Nothing happened. I kissed her hand and held it against my cheek. I felt a slight moment. I looked at her. She was still unconscious. "Ahsoka?"

Her finger moved. She could hear me. That was a good sign.

"Ahsoka, can you open your eyes? Move your finger once for yes, twice for no." She moved her finger twice. "Do you think you'll be able to wake up at all?"

She moved her finger once. "You could, just not now." She moved her finger once.

"It's good that you're communcating in a way. I really hope you'll wake up by tomorrow. If not... well, you know."

**Obi-Wan's POV**

"I hope Ahsoka wakes up. She's too important to Anakin."

"Aren't you worried about her?"

"Of course I am. Ahsoka's like a daugther to me. I don't want her to die. We all know Anakin doesn't either. He's gone through enough loss."

"What do you mean?"

"Anakin's lost a lot of people in his life that he cared about. There was Master Qui-Gon, his mother, and Padme."

"Padme? He had a relationship with her?"

"No, but they were close friends. She was with Qui-Gon and me when we found him on Tatooine."

"He's been through so much. I really hope she pulls through. I'm afraid he'll go crazy if he loses her."

"I am too. I know how much he loves her."

"I do as well. If she doesn't wake up, his world will go dark."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen."

**The next day**

**Anakin's POV**

I stayed at Ahsoka's side, never leaving for a second. All night, I tried my hardest to stay awake, but that failed me. I feel asleep a few hours later. I woke up this morning to a medical droid poking me.

"Sir? Sir?" I sat up and remembered where I was. I looked down to see Ahsoka still unconscious. She didn't wake up. "Sir, it is morning. We have to take her off the life support. I am sorry. She did not make the deadline."

I took Ahsoka's hand and held it close to my heart. I couldn't let her go. I can't lose her.

"Ahsoka, wake up. Please, baby, wake up." She didn't move. Even her fingers stayed still. I started to cry. I was losing the one woman in the world I had left that I loved. I knew there was no way. I wanted to think there was, but there wasn't. I have to let her go. I turned to the droid. "Okay. Do it."

The droid walked over to the machine and turned it off. Ahsoka's heartbeat continued for a few seconds, then stopped. There was no sound in the room, but Ahsoka's heart line in a steady long beep. The droid left. I sat in the bed with Ahsoka. I pulled her into my arms and held her close. She was gone. My only love is gone. I slowly traced my finger across her beautiful face features. The white marks that made up her eye brows, her soft eyelids, down her flushed cheek, to her perfect grey lips. She was perfect in everyway and now she's gone. Obi-Wan and Satine came in.

"Anakin, how is she?" I looked at them with my eyes full of tears. I know they knew what happened. Satine gasped and started crying into Obi-Wan's shoulder. He held her and trying to comfort her. I could see in his face he was trying to hold back some tears. I just sat there, holding my beautiful, dead lover.

"She was too young. She had too much to live for. She was having a baby. And now... she's gone. I am going to hunt down whoever did this and make them pay for what they did."

"Anakin, you're speaking out of anger. You need to calm down."

"Calm down? Ahsoka is dead, Obi-Wan and you want me to calm down? Would you calm down if this mission was a success for them and they kill the duchess?" He said nothing and held Satine closer. "Exactly."

I looked back down to Ahsoka in my arms. I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes. I didn't care. My most beloved is gone and I couldn't save her. The room was quiet except for the long beep of the machine. I held her face close to mine and closed my eyes. A different sound filled the room. A beep, beep, beep. I looked up at the heart monitor and saw Ahsoka's slow heart beat. I looked down at her and saw her chest rise and fall. She was alive! I looked at her face and saw her eyes slowly start to open. I was speechless. Her eyes focused on me. She spoke in a weak voice.

"I told you I would wake up." I smiled and hugged her tightly. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her like I've never kissed her before. Satine came over and hugged her.

"I am so glad you're alive."

"Me too." She turned to me. "Anakin, Padme says 'hi'."

"You talked to Padme." She nodded. "Who else did you see?"

"Your mother. She says you should wash your hair more." I chuckled at her. That sounded like my mother. She's always telling me to wash my hair. "And Qui-Gon, he says you need to better control your anger. You don't need to be a hothead all the time."

"That sounds about right." I looked in her eyes. "I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Anakin."

**I bet I really messed with your heads on this one. Seriously, for all you people who thought I was going to kill Ahsoka, once again, you crazy. I told ya'll once already that i would never kill her. She's my girl. I'm just doing what George Lucas does and mess with ya. R&R.**


	11. Love and Doubt

**It's a miracle! Ahsoka's alive! but there's still a death threat on Satine's life. Things just don't go right for these guys. enjoy. R&R**

**Ahsoka's POV**

I am so glad I'm alive. Anakin is too. I didn't really like being dead. I did get to spend some time with Padme and Anakin's mother. It was an interesting experience. Next time, I'm sure it'll be my time. Hopefully. Anakin and I are back in our room.

"Ahsoka, you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little cold." He pulled me closer and put a blanket over us.

"That's what happens when your heart stops beating for fifteen minutes." I rolled my eyes at him. "Ahsoka?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like on the other side?"

"It was cold at first, then it was warm. I was surrounded by people that died. I even found my parents. It's sad to know that they're dead, but happy to know that they're happy and together. Being dead isn't the best thing in the world, but it can be happy."

"Did you really see my mom?"

"Yes and she misses you. She's been watching over you for years. She's proud of you. She also thanked me."

"For what?"

"She said for keeping you grounded and in your right mind. Most of the time."

"Hey."

"She said it. Not me." We laid in silence for a few minutes. "What are we going to do about the duchess? That explosion was meant to kill her. Do you think something else will happen?"

"We've been in hyperspace for four days. Why would this bomb go off so late?"

"My thoughts exactly. We should do something."

"Obi-Wan is personally guarding her himself."

"You think that's gonna work out since they're together?"

"When it comes to the duchess's safety, Obi-Wan's not going to let his personal feelings get in the way. Trust me. I know my old master well."

"I hope your right."

"When am I ever wrong?"

"You ... don't want me to answer that."

"Hey. I've never been wrong." I glared at him. "That many times."

"Whatever you say, babe."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He was silent for a minute. "But you were right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"Obi-Wan and the duchess. They just had to admit to each other they love one another."

"When it comes to love, you can never go wrong." He kissed my forehead.

**Obi-Wan's POV**

Thank the Force Ahsoka's alive. I was so worried about her. I was even more worried about Anakin. He lost Ahsoka for a few minutes and started to go crazy. Now that she's alive, I need to focus on protecting Satine. The explosion was meant to kill her. Who knows when the next attempt will be. I must stay on my guard. I can't lose her. I may go crazy like Anakin did. He was going to go a killing spree. It wouldn't have been the first time. I still remember when he told me about what happened on Tatooine when he lost his mother. I've never seen him that angry and upset, even when Ahsoka was so close to death. I can't stop pacing about. I can't stop worrying about the next attempt on Satine's life.

"Obi, you need to calm down."

"I can't calm down, Satine. Someone tried to assassinate you and ended up killing Ahsoka."

"But she came back."

"If you get killed, there's no garantee you'll have the same luck. I can't lose you, Satine. Not even for a minute. I'm not taking any chances with your life." I sat on the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her chest against my back.

"Obi, relax. I'm not going to die. Not yet. You don't have to be so worried."

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"Because I know that as long as you're with me, you won't let anything hurt me. I have full confidence in you. You must know your potential and ability to do your protect me."

"I question it."

"Well, I don't and you shouldn't either. Your skills and abilities are very advanced. You protected me before. What makes you think you wouldn't be able to protect me now?"

"I don't know. What if I get distracted? What if I fail you? What if you died?"

"You need to focus on the positive. You're here, I'm still alive, and Ahsoka came back. Why can't you lighten up a bit?"

"Because I'm afraid." She pulled herself around and sat on my lap. She kissed me. We broke apart and she looked in my eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid, Obi. You forget that you've protected me before and succeeded in not letting anyone come near me. You've done it before. You can do it again. Besides, you're not alone. There's clone security, my guards, and Anakin and Ahsoka. You're not doing this by yourself and you know it. Don't doubt yourself. You're not going to fail anyone, especially me." I smiled and kissed her.

"I love you, Satine."

"I love you too, Obi."

**Short, I know, but I'll update soon. Before you say anything, yes, I know Obi-Wan is a little OOC (Out of Character). I wanted it that way. I gave him a more sensitive side. R&R and don't forget to vote on my poll.**

**Also, I will be reposting the poll for Best OC. The votes were tied and I added a new nominee, Cardek from Legacy of a Onasi and Force Twins. Once the results for Best Romance are in, this poll will be back up.**


	12. Relax

**Sorry the update took so long. Satine's life is still on the line. She only has to go one more day on the ship. Let's hope everyone makes it.**

**Satine's POV**

Obi-Wan is still stressed over protecting me. He believes he'll fail me. I don't think so. I have full confidence in his ability to protect me. We are on our way to the mess hall for lunch. Anakin and Ahsoka are already there. Obi and I grab our food and sit with them.

"Hello there. Ahsoka, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Still a little cold. The medical droid said it'll be a few hours before my blood fully warms."

"At least you're alive. That's all that matters now."

"Have you found anything that could've caused the explosion?"

"Yes. The clones when through the debris in the cargo bay. A bomb was planted with the spare weapons. It was set to trigger today."

"Why so late?"

"Probably to throw us off. Make us think that there won't a death threat on the duchess's life."

"We've been in hyperspace for three days. I would've believed nothing was going to happen."

"Now that we know of this, we have to be alert at all times. There may be another bomb set somewhere else on the ship. I already have the clones checking the ship for anything else."

"We'll tell you if we find anything."

"Good."

"Don't worry, Master Kenobi. We won't let anything happen to the Satine." Obi looked unsure. We finished our lunch and went back to my room. I felt a bit weary. Obi-Wan still wouldn't relax.

"Obi, you must rest."

"I can't rest Satine. I have to protect you."

"You will protect me. You just need to calm down. I'm a bit tired. I'm going to take a short nap. Try to relax." I laid down and closed my eyes.

**Obi-Wan's POV**

I watched Satine as she slept. I can't sleep. I can't relax. I can't lose her. I saw how Anakin reacted when Ahsoka died. What if I do the same? What if I vowed to murder whoever killed her? It wouldn't be right. I have to protect her at all times. That was my original mission, now it's more personal. There was a knock on the door. It was Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, how are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm a bit warmer now. I have to move around to get my blood circulating. It's keeping me warm."

"Where's Anakin?"

"Still in our quarters. I slipped away after he fell asleep. I didn't want to wake him up. After me being dead for a while, he needs to calm down. And so do you."

"I can't calm down, Ahsoka. I can't protect her if I do."

"Anakin can protect me when he's calm. If he's not he's paranoid. That can happen when you don't calm down."

"That's Anakin. I'm not like him. I don't get paranoid."

"Anyone can be paranoid when they're over protective."

"I can't be anything else when it comes to her safety. I love her and I don't want her to die."

"None of us do. We're all doing our best to protect her. I have clones outside her door so you can get some rest. You need it. If you stay up any longer, you won't be much of a use to her."

"I can't..."

"Obi-Wan, please. For Satine's sake. Get some rest. If anything else happens, we'll deal with it. You've done enough for one day." I sighed in defeat. Perhaps Ahsoka was right. Maybe I do need some rest.

"Okay."

"Good. I have to go. I can sense Anakin's about to wake up. See you later."

"Alright. Ahsoka?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She smiled and left. I got under the covers and snuggled up to Satine. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"I guess I have to get Ahsoka anytime to tell you to relax."

"You heard that?" She turned and faced me.

"I'm not a heavy sleeper, Obi. I'm just glad you're relaxing."

"Well, I am with you. I can't be more relaxed." I saw her blush. I kissed her with great passion. Her arms wrapped around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair. I felt one of her hands trail down my chest. I felt her tug at my shirt, wanting it off. I gladly obliged...

**Ahsoka's POV**

I made it back to my quarters before Anakin woke up. I laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Where have you been?" He surprised me when he spoke. I didn't know he was awake.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes. You never answered my question."

"I went for a walk around. Tried to get my blood circulating again."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed some down time. Me being dead didn't really help with much. I just wanted you to get some rest."

"Did you check on Obi-Wan?"

"Yeah. He was still so worried about the duchess. I convinced him to get some sleep. I had two clones stationed outside their door."

"Did you warn them about any noises they may hear?"

"Yes. I told them not to worry unless they heard screams of pain or a loud explosion in some case." He held me tighter.

"I still can't believed you died. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't come back. I know what he's going through. I thought I lost you forever. He doesn't want that to happen with Satine and I never want that to happen again to you."

"I know and that won't happen again. I just wish he would calm down once in a while."

"Tomorrow, this will all be over."

"I hope so."

**I know this chapter sucks. Do get mad at me. This is all I have for now. Please leave a review and vote on my new poll for Best Villian.**


	13. A Goodbye and A Hello

**Sorry for the delay. I had a major writer's block for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Obi-Wan's POV**

After I got some "rest", I felt more relaxed. I got up, got dressed, and went to the mess hall. Gladly, Anakin and Ahsoka weren't there. I got my food and sat alone. I remember that today was the last day on the ship. Finally, Satine would be safe from Death Watch, hopefully. My clone commander, Cody, came up to me. He saluted me.

"Sir."

"What is it, Cody?"

"I have word from the pilots. We will be arriving at Mandalore in an hour."

"Thank you, Cody." He saluted again and left. I finished with my food and went to Anakin and Ahsoka's room. It was quiet, for I figured now was a good time to tell them. I knocked first just in case. Ahsoka opened the door.

"Hello, Master Kenobi. Did you rest well?"

"You can say that. I just came to tell you and Anakin that we'll be at Mandalore in an hour."

"Alright. I'll tell Anakin. Thank you."

"Ahsoka, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I feel fine. I feel like myself again."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you're feeling well."

"Thank you. Anakin and I will meet you in the bridge in an hour."

"Alright. Be on time."

"With Anakin, no promises." I rolled my eyes and she giggled at me.

"Just be there."

"We will. See ya then." She closed the door. I headed back to Satine's room. She was awake and dressed.

"Hello, Obi. Where have you been?"

"I got something to eat, then checked on Anakin and Ahsoka. We'll be at Mandalore in an hour."

"Oh, it will be great to be home again."

"I'm just happy that you made it back alive."

"And I'm glad that Ahsoka's alive. I should've been hit by the blast instead of her. She's too young to go through something like that."

"Satine, I'm not saying that I'm glad she got hit instead of you, but I'm glad you weren't hurt. Ahsoka is too young to experience something like that, but no one should've been hit by that blast. We're lucky that she's alive now."

"I suppose that makes sense. I just feel so guilty."

"It wasn't your fault, Satine. If anything, Death Watch is to blame. No of the blame is yours." She smiled at me and hugged me.

"Thank you, Obi." I hugged her back and kissed her.

**An Hour Later**

We have arrived at Mandalore. As usual, Anakin and Ahsoka came late. Once we landed, we led Satine in her palace. We were met by the Prime Minister.

"Duchess, it is a pleasure to have you back."

"It is great to be back, Prime Minister."

"I hope you had a safe trip back."

"Not exactly, but I made it back in one piece."

"And I am glad you did." He turned to us. "Thank you, Master Jedi. I knew she would be right in your care."

"We were just doing our duties." Satine turned to us.

"You have my undying gratitude. Though it wasn't easy, you kept me safe and secure. The people of Mandalore and myself are in debt to you and the Republic." She bowed to us. We bowed back. She gave me a look and went into her palace. Ahsoka came up to me.

"Are you okay, Master?" I looked at her with a smile.

"Yes. I'm fine, Ahsoka." I turned to her and Anakin. "I believe a thanks is in order for you two. I suppose if it wasn't for you, Satine and I never wouldn't gotten together. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Anything to make my old master happy." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, it's time to go. Have to let the Council know the duchess made it home."

"And for us to go home." Ahsoka pushed Anakin along back into the ship. I took one last look at the palace. I saw Satine in a window looking back at me. She waved to me and I waved back. I got in the ship and we took off.

**One Year Later**

It's been a year since I've seen Satine. I decided to go visit her when I was suppose to be on meditative retreat. She didn't know I was coming today. She was busy with other things when I came into the throne room.

"Excuse me, duchess. I request a presence with you." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Obi!" She got up and ran to me. I hugged her and she hugged me back. "I can't believe you're here. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you." We broke apart and I kissed her. "A year has gone by and you're still as beautiful as ever."

"You're such a charmer, Obi. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. How have things been?"

"Things have been great."

"Anything happened that I should know about?"

"Actually, yes. There is."

"What is it?"

"I wasn't able to get in contact with you to tell you about this."

"Satine, what are you talking about?"

"Obi, I was pregnant. With your daugther." I was in shock.

"We have... a daugther?"

"Yes. Would you like to she her?"

"Yes." She led me to her room and over to a crib. There was the tiny child, my daugther. She had short blonde hair like Satine's and my blue eyes.

"Would you like to hold her?" I looked back at Satine.

"I would love to." She picked her up out of her crib and carefully put her in my arms. I looked at her and she looked back at me. She looked so much like Satine. "She's perfect. What's her name?"

"Carmen. Carmen Alisa Kenobi."

"Carmen. I love it."


	14. Bittersweet Goodbyes

**Three Years Later  
Obi-Wan's POV**

It's complete madness. All the clones are turning in the Jedi. I was able to survive my clones attacks. I took a ship and headed for Mandalore. I had to know that Satine and Carmen were okay. When I got there, I ran into the palace and searched desperately for them. I found them running in the halls.

"Satine! Carmen!"

"Daddy!" Carmen ran to me. I picked her up and hugged her. Satine ran to me and I hugged her as well.

"Obi. I was so worried you had been killed. We heard about the clones turning on the Jedi."

"It's true. The temple is under attack as we speak. All Jedi across the galaxy are being executed."

"Why? Why is this happening?"

"I don't know. I have to get you both out of here. It's only a matter of time before they come here looking for me and Carmen. They know she's my daugther. They'll try to kill her." There were two clones down the hall.

"There they are!" They started shooting at us. I took out my lightsaber and blocked the shots. Satine took Carmen from me.

"Go to the ship out front! Hurry!" She ran off. I killed the clones and ran towards the front. There were more clones in the palace. I struck down the ones I encountered. I made it to the platform, but was quickly surrounded by clones with their blasters aimed at me.

"Hands up, Jedi." Just as I was going to surrender, a clone was shot in the head. I looked and saw Satine with her own blaster. She shot half the clones down. I started to strike down more of them. I saw last clone shoot Satine in the chest. I immediately struck down that clone and went over to her. Carmen was already there.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He held her in my arms.

"Satine." She looked up at me with droopy eyes. "Stay with me, Satine."

"Obi-Wan... this is the end... for me."

"No. Don't say that."

"Mommy." She looked to Carmen.

"My darling daugther. I love you and I've done what I could for you. I can not be with you anymore. Listen and mind your father."

"Yes, Mommy." She looked back to me.

"Obi. Take care of Carmen. For the both of us."

"Satine. Please."

"I-I love... you..." She closed her eyes and she was gone. My ove was gone.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I kissed her one last time and laid her on the platform with her arms crossed over her chest. I saw that Carmen was crying. I picked her up and brought her on the ship. There was an incoming transmission.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Master Kenobi!"

"Ahsoka? Is that you?"

"Yes. I need help. My squardron turned on me and I'm at the temple."

"Where's Anakin?"

"He's turned to the Dark Side. He's leading the attack." I couldn't believe what I just heard. Anakin turned to the Dark Side? I couldn't believe it.

"Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you."

"Hurry. I can't hold the clones off much longer."

"I'm on my way now." I punched in the coordinates and went into hyperspace. I held my daugther close to me.

"Daddy?"

"Yes."

"Who was that woman?"

"She's a friend of mine. She's going to help us."

"It sounded like she needed help."

"She does. We'll help each other." We got to Coruscant a while later. We went straight to the temple. I saw Ahsoka in the courtyard fighting off some clones. She wasn't doing very well, considering the fact that she was seven months pregnant. I told Carmen to stay on the ship and went out to help Ahsoka. We struck down all the clones. I turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you know where Anakin is? Why is he doing this?"

"He said he was doing this for me. He said he was trying to save me."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He said he was going to Mustafar to end the war."

"Mustafar? We have to go quickly." We ran on the ship and we took off for Mustafar. Ahsoka noticed Carmen next to me.

"Master, who's this little girl?"

"Ahsoka, this is Carmen, my daugther."

"Your daugther? I didn't know you and Satine had a daugther. Where is she, anyway?" The painful memory of her death came back to me.

"She's gone. She was killed." She gasped.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. Are you two okay?" I breathed deeply.

"I'll be okay. Eventually. Right now, let's just focus on finding Anakin." Ahsoka told me about how Anakin acted when he left and what he said. He believed the Jedi turned on him and the Chancellor. He now thought the Jedi was his enemy. We got there an hour later. We landed at a factory. I saw a figure run out of the factory.

"Stay here. Maybe I can talk to him." She got up and ran out of the ship.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I ran off the ship to Anakin. We met in a hug.

"I saw your ship. What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"I came to find you. I want you to come back. You don't have to do this."

"Ahsoka, I'm doing this to save you."

"Save me?"

"I had a vision that you would die in childbirth. My new powers can prevent that. I can save you from that fate."

"Anakin, no. You've turned against everyone."

"No. They turned against me. You and the emperor are the only one I can truly trust. I can even over throw the emperor if I wanted to. I'm more powerful than him. We can rule the galaxy together, Ahsoka. We can raise our baby in a more peaceful galaxy."

"Anakin, this isn't right. Please. I'm begging you. Stop this before something horrible happens. I don't want to lose you. I love you."

"Liar!" I looked back and saw Obi-Wan standing at the top of the ship. "You brought him here to kill me."

"No. He wants to help you. He wants to help us." He looked at Obi-Wan, then back at me.

"You're lying. You're both here to kill me."

"Anakin, no. We're not here to kill you. Please don't do this." Without another word, he took out his lightsaber and struck at me. I was able to backflip away from him. "Anakin, I don't want to fight you."

"Join me, Ahsoka, and you won't have to."

"I'm sorry, Anakin." I took out my lightsabers. "I can't do that."

"Then you'll die like the rest of the Jedi." I took a ready stance. He came to strike at me, but Obi-Wan blocked his blade.

"You are done putting her in harm's way, Anakin. This is between you and me now."

"So be it, my old master." He withdrew his blade and took a ready stance. Obi-Wan did the same.

"Master..."

"Ahsoka, go in the ship and stay with Carmen."

"But..."

"Go!" I got back on the ship and went to Carmen.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Your Daddy will be back." I sat in my chair.

"Is he okay?" I picked her up and put her in my lap.

"He's fine. I've know your Daddy for years. He can handle himself well."

"How do you know my Daddy?"

"I... was a Padawan at the temple. I was assigned to his Padawan, so we're close."

"Were you close to my Mommy?"

"Yes. I was very close to your Mommy. I was the one that got your Mommy and Daddy together."

"You did?"

"Yep. They wouldn't tell each other that they liked each other because they were scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"They didn't know how the other would act."

"What happened when they did?"

"They got together and I guess that's when they made you."

"How did they make me?" I probably shouldn't have said that.

"That's a talk for when you're older."

"Aww."

"Don't worry. In time, you'll know."

"Ahsoka, I like you."

"Aww, I like you too, sweety. You look a lotlike your mother."

"That's what Daddy always says."

"Well, it's true. You have her hair, her cheekbones, and her nose, but you have you're father's eyes."

"Ahsoka, what's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know. Things aren't going well. I'm not sure what we're going to do next." She put her tiny hand on my swollen stomach.

"What about your baby?"

"Wherever it goes, I go."

"Will you come with me and Daddy?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go."

"I want you to come with us. You're my Daddy's friend and I like you like a sister already."

"Then, I'll go wherever you and your father go." She looked out the windsheild.

"There's Daddy." I saw Obi-Wan come back to the ship. He came aboard and sat in the pilot's seat. I had to know.

"Master? Where's Anakin?" He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. I immediately knew what happened. Anakin was dead. He killed him. He had to.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka." He powered up the ship and we took off.


	15. Final Goodbye

**Ahsoka's POV**

We met up with Master Yoda and Senator Bail Organa. We were the only Jedi that survived the purge. All my friends were dead: Barriss, Master Plo, Duchess Satine, and most of all, Anakin. He was now Darth Vader. My love was gone and all I have left of him are our babies. I found out I'm having twins. We all met together to know our next moves.

"Ahsoka, glad to see you alive, I am."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

"What are we to do about the twins? There's no doubt that Vader will come looking for them. He knows Ahsoka's still alive."

"Once born, the twins are, separated, they must be. In danger, they would be, if together."

"Master, I don't believe Ahsoka would want that."

"No, Master Kenobi. He's right. If we kept the twins together, Vader will have a better chance at finding them. I may not like it, they have to be separated."

"Since we're in agreement, how will this work? She still has at least two more months before she has them."

"She's welcome to stay with me and my wife on Alderran. Once the twins are born, we'll take one of them. We've always talked about adopting a child."

"Thank you, Senator. I would really appreciate that."

"Ahsoka, Carmen would like for you to come with us. We planned on going to Tatooine."

"Once I have the twins, I'll take one and come to Tatooine to meet with you."

"Worked things out, we have. For now, disappear, we must."

"Master, what will happen to you?"

"Into exiled, I must go. To Dagobah, I will go." We bowed to Master Yoda and left the room. Senator Organa walked next to me.

"Young one, you are welcomed to stay on Alderran with us even after you have the twins."

"Thank you, Senator, but not only do the twins need to be separated, but I need to go somewhere Vader won't find me. He will be looking for me, so in the Outer Rim is somewhere I and one of the twins will be safe. Besides, somebody has to help Master Kenobi take care of his daugther." We both chuckled.

"I see. And you are welcome to visit to see her anytime you want." I would like that, but I can't risk it.

"I think it's best that she doesn't know who I am. I would love to visit every now and then, but I can't risk her safety."

"I understand. I suppose we better go." I then remembered something.

"One moment please. I'll be there in a minute. There's something I have to do first." I went back and met with Obi-Wan and Carmen at their ship. Carmen saw me and ran to me.

"Ahsoka!" I picked her up. "You're coming with us, aren't you?"

"Not now."

"Why not?"

"I can't go with you yet, but I will be there."

"When will you be there?"

"I'll be there in two months, after I have the baby."

"You promise?"

"I promise." I put her down and Obi-Wan came over to me. "Well, I guess this is bye for now."

"I suppose so. We will see you in two months." He picked up Carmen. I waved to both of them and went back to Senator Organa.

**Two Months Later**

My twins are finally here. A boy and a girl. I named them Luke and Leia. Luke was completely Togruta and Leia was completely human. Senator Organa and his wife took Leia. They've always wanted a daugther. I didn't think saying goodbye to her would be so hard. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but it was almost impossible for me to leave her. I would miss her whole life and she would never know me. She would never know her father. She would never know who she really is. I was going to miss her a great deal. I got in touch with Master Kenobi and he gave me his coordinates. I took Luke and headed to Tatooine. On the way, I couldn't take my eyes off my son. Though he was Togruta, he still looked like his father. He had his eyes and, somehow, that little scar over his left eye. I guess Anakin had it so long, it became Luke's birthmark. I made it to Tatooine a few hours later. I landed in the outskirts a few miles from Obi-Wan's hut. I took my speeder and flew to it. I saw Obi-Wan and Carmen in their yard.

"Daddy! Daddy! It's Ahsoka!" I Picked up Luke and got out of the speeder. Carmen ran to me.

"Hey, Carmen." She hugged me around my legs.

"I knew you would come."

"I told you I would." Obi-Wan came over to me.

"Hello, Ahsoka. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Master." Carmen was jumping up and down.

"I want to see the baby!" Obi-Wan picked her up and I pulled back the blanket that covered his face.

"Say hello to Luke Skywalker." Luke opened his eyes and looked at us. Obi-Wan looked at me.

"He looks just like you."

"I can still see Anakin in him. You should've seen Leia. She was so beautiful. She was human, but she looked more like me. I'm going to miss her."

"Don't worry. I'm sure one day, you'll see her again."

"I hope so."

"Let's get inside. It's getting late and both of the little ones need to be put down."

"Daddy, I'm not tired."

"You always say that, Carmen. Time for bed." We went inside and Obi-Wan led me to my new room. He already had a crib ready for the baby. I laid Luke in the crib and he was already asleep. I had to help Obi-Wan put Carmen to bed. It took a while, but we were able to calm her down and she went to sleep. I knew the last few months wasn't easy for him and the next year or so won't be easy either. I got washed up and went to bed.

**This is the end of Love Me. Don't worry. I'm not leaving you hanging from here. I'm making a sequal to this. It will be under Star Wars, not the Clone Wars just for a heads up. Leave a review of what you think of this story and vote on my poll for Best Clone.**


End file.
